horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1
Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1 is the debut mixtape of Canadian rapper and singer Lil Meerkat. Tracklisting Notes *"I Got 14 Dollars" was removed from streaming services and YouTube after Spotify found out the features were just samples. Why It Sucks # The production on the album is terrible, especially on the intro track where none of the instruments are on beat # The album cover is very poorly made and is low quality # The lyrics on this album are awful. They revolve around Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic fanfiction, anime, hentai and bragging about how rich Lil Meerkat is. # The Auto-Tune on this album is unbearable and is out of key on several songs (ex. "Bohemian Rhapsody Remix") # The flows on this album are very terrible and are not even on beat on some songs # The features are unbearable on this album and are actually worse than Lil Meerkat, especially Lil Bodypillow, Tom Sawyer and Submarine Man. # As mentioned in the previous point, Submarine Man is on this album and Submarine Man is an artist with a very VERY bad track record of songs. # The music videos on this album are low budget and feature terrible green screen effects. # The audio quality is terrible. # Some of the features on this album are just samples from other songs like Trippie Redd, BlocBoy JB and Lil Pump. # The remix of "Bohemian Rhapsody" is terrible and straight up disrespect to the legendary band Queen. # The record label behind this album, Asseating Records has loads of other terrible artists like Lil Bodypillow and Lil Mosquito Disease, not to mention how dumb their record label name is. # The song "Todokete" from this mixtape is currently number 20 on the worst songs of 2018 list on the Top Ten. # The album actually tries to diss another terrible artist, Lil Flexer but somehow ends up being worse than Lil Flexer. # The samples on this album come from very bad songs like the Fortnite default dance and "Pomf Pomf". # The album praises bad artists like Unkle Adams (who is also featured on this project). # Somehow the songs "I Read Lots of Fanfiction" and "Todokete" both have over 1 thousand plays on Spotify. # The album is too long at an 1 hour and 7 minutes, 4 minutes longer than another album from a terrible rapper. # The Deluxe Edition has [[Infinite Bodypillows|a bad cover of Infinite's theme song from Sonic Forces]] and terrible dance mixes of the already bad "Todokete" and "I Read Lots of Fanfiction". # It got a 1/100 on Album Of The Year. # Some of the song titles are laughably bad. # Most of the songs are not available on any lyric websites. Redeeming Qualities # The beat from the song "Sanic the Legend (Skirt Skirt)" is actually pretty good, however the song was so bad that not even that could save it. Music Videos Lil Meerkat - Todokete (Love Life Diss Track) Official Music Video Lil Meerkat - I Read Lots of Fanfiction ft. Lil Bodypillow & Tom Sawyer (Official Music Video) Lil Meerkat - Bohemian Rhapsody ft. Lil Bodypillow & Lil Taco (Official Music Video) Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Lil Meerkat Albums Category:Hip Hop/Rap Albums Category:Mumble Rap Albums Category:Albums that are Too Long Category:Albums Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Albums with bad cover art Category:Flex Entertainment releases